


What the nights are mainly made of

by ClaritaWinter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Bye Bye Butt Virginity, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Joe is a tall dark handsome stranger, M/M, Nicky is a repressed slut, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Smut, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, he's also the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaritaWinter/pseuds/ClaritaWinter
Summary: The man was looking at him from across the bar.His brown eyes and penetrating gaze made Nicky feel exposed. Bare. Like this stranger knew things about him that Nicky himself wasn’t aware of. It made him feel anxious. Scared.Hungry.Nicky was looking at him as well.Or, Nicky meets a stranger at a bar and doesn't proceed with caution.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 60
Kudos: 257





	What the nights are mainly made of

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, guess who's back?
> 
> This is my first foray into explicit porn, which is exciting and terrifying at the same time but I really hope you all stay for the ride and enjoy it! Once again, I'm thanking the amazing [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_norram/pseuds/dana_norram) for taking her time to beta this fic and aid me with her valuable input. 
> 
> The title is based on a lyric from the song "Do I wanna know?" by Arctic Monkeys. You know which one.

The man was looking at him from across the bar.

His brown eyes and penetrating gaze made Nicky feel exposed. Bare. Like this stranger knew things about him that Nicky himself wasn’t aware of. It made him feel anxious. Scared. _Hungry._

Nicky was looking at him as well.

The man had a thick, well-kept beard framing his handsome and alluring face; he wore a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket that stretched across his broad chest. Add his magnificent, dark curls on top of that and the man made an exciting and dangerous picture.

Nicky was trying not to stare. He really was. He shouldn’t even be in this bar in the first place. He just needed a drink after a really stressful day at work and none of his closest co-workers could come with him. That's it. He wasn’t here to flirt with a stranger in a bar. At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

He was drumming his fingers on the bar’s countertop, holding a glass on his other hand. He wasn’t much of a drinker, really, but he figured a whiskey once in a while wouldn't do any harm. The man was having a beer. Nicky thought it suited him, for some reason.

The stranger kept looking at him. His large, piercing eyes devouring him shamelessly. Nicky flushed and lowered his head, acting like the drink in his hand was telling him an interesting tale. He didn’t understand why the man was looking at him like that. He was wearing an old, wrinkled suit. He had big dark circles under his eyes and was in desperate need of a haircut. There was nothing particularly interesting or memorable about his looks and Nicky was a man sitting alone at a bar on a Friday night. He knows how pathetic he looks.

The man smiled at him. A brazen, seductive smirk that made a shiver run down his spine. Nicky’s cell phone rang. He immediately turned it off. He knew who it would be. He didn’t need to feel more guilty than he already was.

The sexy stranger stood up. He said something to the friend by his side and started coming in his direction. _Shit, shit, shit._ The man walked like he owned the place. A confidence and swagger in the way he carried himself that someone like Nicky could only dream of having one day. His presence was so dominating that everyone and everything seemed to gravitate towards him. Or maybe it was just Nicky.

He sat down next to him and ordered another drink. Nicky’s hands started sweating and his breathing became uneven. He wasn’t expecting this, he didn’t know what he should do next. Only knew what he shouldn’t do.

“Tough day at work?” The man asked him while sipping his beer. His voice was husky and soothing. Nicky imagined how it would sound grazing his ear in the early morning.

“A little, yeah,” Nicky said in a quiet, almost tiny voice. He averted his gaze, afraid that if he looked at this man for too long, he wouldn’t be able to keep certain denied parts of himself hidden anymore.

“I have to admit, I’m surprised to see someone so beautiful like you, all by himself in a bar. Are you waiting for someone?” Stranger leaned closer to him and gave him a once-over. His eyes seemed to linger on his lips. Nicky swallowed. “No. Not really”. He lied. “I’m going home after I finish this drink”. And he lied again.

“Why? We’re just beginning to know each other,” the man said and winked at him. Nicky couldn’t believe how bold he was. It’s been too long for him, he didn’t know what to do. Nicky’s phone rang again. He hit the “decline” button.

“I’m Joe, by the way,” he said while offering his hand for Nicky to shake. He took it, feeling the man’s firm and warm grip and told him his name.

“So, Nicky, is it your partner who’s waiting for you at home, then?” Nicky froze. _How did he know? Was it the phone call? But that could’ve been anyone._

“Your wedding ring mark,” Joe explained, as if reading his thoughts. “You forgot to hide it”. Joe spoke in such a care-free manner, as if the fact that he was married and tried to conceal it wasn’t suspicious at all. The ring in his pocket felt heavy.

“I-I this isn’t- it’s not-”  
“It’s fine. Don’t worry, I’m not here to judge, just to talk”. Joe said. Nicky didn’t own this man any explanation but he didn’t want him to think he was a serial cheater who did this for fun.

Nicky has never cheated on his wife. He has thought about it. Many times. When he saw men like Joe - handsome, assertive, charming, comfortable in his own skin - he couldn’t help but want it. To crave it. But he never indulged, because Nicolò was a good, honorable man. He followed the rules and did what was morally deemed as right. He shouldn’t be thinking about spreading his legs for a man he just met at a bar. Or bending over for him. Or getting on his knees for him. He shouldn’t.

“I’m not a cheater.” Nicky blurted it out. Joe looked taken aback by the man’s admission. “I wasn’t looking for... I’ve never done that”.

“Hey, it’s alright, you don’t have to-” Joe said as he saw how agitated the man was. 

“It’s just that I... sometimes... want things... that I know I can’t have and-”.

It was like a dam had broken inside him and Nicky couldn’t stop spilling the first thoughts that came to his mind. He considered himself an articulate man, he had to be, given his job as a bank clerk, but in this moment, he knew he was making a fool of himself.

Joe looked at him knowingly. That feeling of vulnerability growing within Nicky, once again. Joe seemed like the type of man that was so much more than what meets the eye.

“We can get so caught up in doing what’s expected of us, that we forget about being kind to ourselves.” He says. “Until it reaches a point where there’s only a ‘they’ instead of a ‘me’ left.”

Nicky knew what he meant. He has spent his entire life trying to please everyone around him. First, his mother, who deposited all of her failed dreams, anger at his absent father and her catholic fanaticism on his shoulders. He grew up sheltered; only allowed to play inside and leave the house to go to church. Surrounded by her do's and don'ts. Catering to her every need and want. Suffocated by her love. Then, God. The fatherly presence he never had in his life. He remembered praying to Him every night; thinking that He could help him be a little happy. He doesn't think there was anyone listening.

Nicolò didn’t know how to be happy. So he made sure everyone around him was.

"You talk like you’ve been there”. Nicky said, entranced by the man’s presence. Their shoulders were almost touching, the leathery smell of his cologne inviting Nicky to get closer.

“We’ve all been there, Nicky. Every single one of us. It’s important to learn how to say ‘fuck you’ once in a while, you know?”. Joe put his hand at the back of the high, wooden stool that Nicky was sitting on. Jesus, up close his beard looked so soft. Nicky thought about how it would feel between his thighs.

“I-I have a wife” Nicky was saying this more to remind himself than anything else. He knew he didn’t love her. And he believed she knew it as well. Nicky ended up marrying a younger, less volatile - but just as controlling - version of his mother. He would laugh at it, if it wasn’t so sad. Nicky sipped on his whiskey, just to have something to do with himself and he noticed how the man watched his throat as he swallowed the drink down.

“Of course you do. But you’re still here, aren’t you? You’re still sitting at this bar, giving strangers ‘come-hither’ looks, hoping one of them will make the first move and give you what you want,” and then Joe leaned closer, whispering the last part in Nicky’s ear, his masculine scent overpowering all of his senses “because god knows you need it”.

“And what is it that I want?” Nicky knew where this was going, but Joe was making him feel bold.

“A good, hard fuck that will leave you walking bow-legged for days”.

Nicky felt goosebumps all over his body. Joe did really see through him.

Nicky knew nothing about this man. He only knew he was sex on legs and maybe a good listener. Joe wouldn’t hurt him, would he? And why was Nicky so ready to give in to him almost immediately?

“Take me, then” he looked Joe straight in the eye, who gave him a lazy smile in return, Everything about him promised Nicky an unforgettable night. This dark, handsome stranger made him feel wild.

Joe stood up then, finished his beer in one long sip and paid for his and Nicky’s drinks. Nicky didn’t think it was necessary but Joe had already done it before he could think about protesting. He led him to the cab with a hand on the small of his back, that would take them to Joe’s apartment. His touch felt grounding and safe and Nicky wanted more. So much more.

The ride passed in a blur. Nicky was unable to pay attention to which direction they were going. The only thing he was conscious of was the man with the bright smile and warm touch next to him. It did him good to only be conscious of Joe. He didn’t want to overthink things and act like the coward he always was.

They arrived at Joe’s apartment, Nicky’s heart in his hand. He was really doing this. He was really going to let this unknown man possess him in ways he hasn’t been possessed in a long time. Ways that he has never been possessed. At the moment, he figured he didn’t mind.

“You have really beautiful eyes, you know? So big and bright, a tiny kaleidoscope of colors in it. I would love to draw it”. Joe said, leaning into his personal space, making him breathless.

“W-where’s your room?” Nicky was curious about his observation but he couldn’t have that. He was here for the erotic promises he was made, not to makes friends. Joe’s eyes dropped to his mouth. He was so close, their breaths mingling. Joe wanted to kiss him, but there was a question in his eyes. ‘Are you sure about this?’ - it seemed to say. He was giving him time to back away but Nicky wasn’t going to do that.

Nicky closed the fraction of space between them with a kiss. It was slow and soft, tentative. At first, Nicky was unsure of himself but Joe pulled him flush against him and wrapped an arm around his waist as he worked his tongue past Nicky’s lips. Nicky opened to him like he knew he would consistently do throughout the rest of the night. Joe took control of the kiss, invading his mouth and senses, hands gripping his waist, electrifying him from head to toe. Joe was a fantastic kisser, and Nicky was right after all, his beard was incredibly soft to his touch.

Joe bit his lower lip and squeezed his hips, pressing him harder in the wall. As he realized how hard Joe was against him, Nicky let out a tiny whimper that he knew would come back to haunt him tomorrow. Nicky broke the kiss and begged “Your room, please”. He couldn’t wait anymore. The need for this man was overpowering him. He needed to be fucked. Now.

Joe growled against his neck and pulled him into his room. Nicky was surprised by how cozy and simple it was. There was an acoustic guitar leaning against one of its blue walls and some poetry book by his bedside table. The want to ask Joe about himself came again.

He felt strong arms circle his waist and soft lips touch his neck. Nicky rubbed his ass against Joe's crotch, needing to feel that thick cock in him. Joe turned him around and lifted his chin so Nicky could look into eyes.  
“We’re not doing anything you’re not comfortable with, got it? If you’re having second thoughts, tell me. If you want it really bad right now but the moment I’m lying on top of you, you change your mind, tell me. I want to fuck you and make you see stars tonight, but if I’m being too much, I need you to tell me”.

Joe spoke with so much honesty and weight that Nicky melted inside. He knew Joe was just doing the decent, right thing, but it still made him feel all warm and fuzzy. So Nicky made something bold and unexpected and he pushed Joe to the bed and climbed on top of him, his thick thighs bracketing Joe’s hips and his ass grinding against his hard cock.

He cradled Joe’s face in his hands as he said “I know that. But trust me when I say that I’m not leaving this room until I have had you inside me at least three times”. Nicky circled his lips and simulated riding Joe, bending down and licking a line up his neck.

That seemed to be all confirmation Joe needed and he grabbed a handful of Nicky’s ass and squeezed so hard he let out a yelp. “Take your clothes off. Now.” Joe growled again at his ear, voice low and unhinged. Nicky was so turned on he thought he would come right then and there. Now, that would be anticlimactic.

Nicky took his suit jacket off and undid his tie, but Joe couldn’t keep his hands to himself and ripped his shirt off, buttons flying unceremoniously to the floor. When Nicky took off all of his clothes and stood stark naked in front of him, Joe’s heavy gaze rooting him to the spot, Nicky knew, then, that coming with Joe had been one of the best decisions he had ever made in his life.

The fact that Nicky was naked while the other man was still fully-clothed turned him on even more.

Joe kissed him again, hands kneading and clutching his ass. The rough fabric of his jeans and supple leather jacket made him dizzy. Joe laid him on the bed, taking off jacket and shirt and placing himself between Nicky’s spread legs. He wrapped his legs around him. Joe continued to kiss him, his body pressing him to the bed, surrounding him entirely.

Nicky had the sudden need to suck him off. Feel the heavy weight of that cock on his tongue. The need for Joe to feed him his cock and pull his hair, making him gag and choke. “Can I... can I taste you?” Nicky asked, his cheeks burning.

“Fuck, you can’t say those things to me all sweet like that” Joe said as he kissed and licked his neck. He pulled back to look at him, his gorgeous face hovering over Nicky. “You look so beautiful when you blush”. Nicky’s face grew hotter at his words.

“Get on your knees, pretty boy”. Joe sat on the bed and unbuckled his belt, Nicky hastily obeyed. He kneeled between Joe’s legs, his trembling fingers unbuttoning and unzipping Joe’s pants.

Nicky had done this only once before, when he was a freshman in college in the seedy bathroom of a bar. The man was a senior and just on the right side of rough, his hands demanding but not forceful, Nicky’s knees digging into the dirt-stained floor. That was as far as he ever went with a man. He later blamed it on the alcohol, but he knew better. He avoided the guy throughout the rest of the year and met his wife sometime after that.

When Nicky pulled Joe’s cock out, all memories vanished from his mind. Joe’s impressive and thick length made his mouth water and Nicky licked his lips while looking up. Joe’s breath was ragged and his dick was throbbing at Nicky’s face. He wrapped his hand around Joe’s thickness and stroked his hard shaft slowly. 

He licked the head, gathering the precum on his tongue and swallowing it. Joe tasted divine and Nicky couldn’t hold himself anymore, he took him into his mouth while looking Joe in the eye, aware of the picture he made. He started bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks and stroking the base of his cock, fascinated at the man grunting and groaning above him. He looked dazzled by the image of his heavy cock in and out of Nicky’s mouth, by how Nicky choked when he took it a bit more than he was ready for. Joe was wholly entranced by Nicky’s mouth. He wanted to fuck it. Nicky would let him.

“ _Ya rab_ , have you done this before?” Joe’s voice sounded strained. Nicky hummed a confirmation around his cock and Joe gave his hair a sharp tug, setting a faster pace, guiding his dick deeper and deeper into his mouth. “You really like this, don’t you? Poor guy, wanting to be face-fucked the whole time, probably daydreaming about it, that’s right, like that, keep moaning like a bitch in heat”. Nicky didn’t even realize he was making noises until Joe pointed out, so caught up he was by overwhelming intrusion in his mouth.

Joe pulled his cock out, a string of saliva and precum connecting it to Nicky’s lips. He then rubbed the tip all over his face, and watched as Nicky kept his mouth open, as if waiting for Joe to shove it back in.

“You're full of surprises, Nicky. And as much as I’m enjoying your sinful mouth, I think I’d rather be inside you when I come”.

Soon Nicky found himself spread out on the bed, with Joe’s long, skilled and relentless fingers pushing inside him. He didn’t even see the moment the man lubbed his fingers and carefully inserted them inside. The only thing he could do was feel, feel, _feel._

Joe was being gentle with him, his eyes watchful for any signs of discomfort, of doubt. Nicky was unable to speak and to assure the man that it was more than fine. That the delicious stretch of Joe’s fingers, the way he curved them just right and constantly hit his spot, was everything he wanted. Nicky had fingered himself before, muffling his broken whimpers in the bathroom walls while his wife was asleep or in her bible studies, the angle never quite right or deep enough; but Joe was clearly a much more experienced man. A man who knows what he’s doing. So, Nicky stretched his arms in his direction, beckoning Joe closer, pulling him over him as he pressed himself back on his fingers.

Joe went easily, kissing him with all of his strength. He went down, kissing his throat and he licked and sucked on his nipples and then back to his neck, savouring it for a while. Maybe he wanted to leave a mark. Nicky wouldn't mind. He wouldn’t mind it at all.

“I’m ready, fuck me, please, fuck me”. Nicky was way past begging at this point, he needed Joe inside of him, now. Joe ripped the condom package with his teeth and unrolled it down his shaft. He pressed slowly into Nicky, eyes looking deep into his; hands holding his hips. Although he had prepared Nicky thoroughly to take his cock, the stretch still burned.

“You ok?” Joe asked, tenderly. Nicky didn’t understand how he had found such a kind man to take him for the first time. Nicky would have a really hard time lying to himself and pretending he wouldn’t want to do this anymore. “ _Fuck_ , you are so tight.”

“Yes, I’m fine. You can move, please”. Joe started thrusting slowly, holding his thighs apart and angling his hips just right, making Nicky curl his toes and let out pitiful moans. He never imagined it could feel like this, to have a man who was strong and gentle handling his body with so much care.

Nicky began working his hips back at Joe’s thrusts, his body and his actions set free by the man’s prowess in bed. Joe kept kissing him, touching every inch of him, making him his. He grabbed Nicky’s wrists and pinned them above his head, thrusting faster. Nicky couldn’t contain his screams even if he tried. He felt almost bad for Joe’s neighbours.

The bed bounced rhythmically with Joe’s powerful thrusts, Nicky’s hard, leaking cock pressed between their bellies. He wonders if he could even cum without touching it. Would that be possible?

He was caught by surprise, when Joe lifted himself off of him and threw his legs over his shoulders, really giving to him now. He seemed adamant to make Nicky see stars and Nicky kept chanting Joe’s name like a prayer. Over and over again. He was drunk on his cock. It was pulsating and stretching him just right, filling his body perfectly.

Joe started stroking Nicky’s cock in time with his thrusts, both out of their minds with the need for each other. There was a determined look in the man’s face that made Nicky want to explode. The thought that he would be undoubtedly coming first, was enticingly erotic.

Nicky came with a high-pitched moan. His hole squeezed around Joe’s cock and the man groaned, soon reaching his climax inside him. Nicky’s body was on fire, consumed by Joe’s intoxicating feeling. He wished there was no barrier between them, so that he could feel his spent coating his inner walls and dripping down his thighs. Joe fell on top of him, both of them panting and satisfied... for now.

“Did I deliver, beautiful man?” Joe nuzzled and nibbling his neck, his beard tickling him and making him chuckle.

“Are you fishing for compliments?” he laughed as Joe smiled and tipped his head down to lick his nipples, readying himself for round two.

“Don’t need it.” Joe breathed. “Your body already told me everything I needed to know”. There was an easiness to this, that Nicky wasn’t expecting it. It felt almost… natural. “But tell me, are you alright?” Joe didn’t know he had been Nicky’s first, but he was being as mindful and kind as if he did. Or maybe he did know. Maybe he didn’t. Either way, Nicky felt like he was melting again. 

“I’m ok. Thank you for... for checking”. Nicky wound his hand in Joe’s beard and tugged him closer, their kiss deep and languid, a sweet assault on Nicky’s senses. It felt way too intimate for a one night stand but also just right.

“You did say you wouldn’t leave until you’ve had me inside three times, right?” Joe said. “So one down, two to go”.

Nicky laughed at that, his puffy hole tightening at the man’s words. “Good to know you have been paying attention”. He said and turned around, inviting Joe to have a full view of his backside. He had imagined so many times how it would be like to be fucked from behind, in all fours. His cock was back to full mast.

Joe positioned him on his hands and knees and searched for another condom on his bedside table before he sank into his well used hole. It stung a little bit but he didn’t care. Joe had a harsh grip on his hips, setting a punishing pace. Nicky was being jostled forward ruthlessly, the sound of skin slapping against skin and his broken moans echoing throughout the room. His nails dug into the bed duvet, bringing his hips to meet Joe’s every powerful thrust. He looked over his back and found Joe hypnotized by his dick getting in and out of him, spreading his cheeks farther apart. He seemed to feel Nicky’s eyes on him and he looked back and gave him a wink. Devious bastard.

The night was long and almost magical. In Joe’s room, Nicky felt like a wild beast set free. Finally giving in to every and each one of his desires. The image of Joe leaving marks between his thighs, little purple-shaped souvenirs on his skin, is something that he would never forget. Everything about it was sensual.

They were spooning now, Joe’s even breath tickling his neck, a solid, warm wall pressed behind him. They fell asleep following round three, after Nicky rode Joe with his powerful thighs to near stupor. 

“I didn’t know I had brought a porn star home”. Joe said in his ear afterwards, Nicky’s head laying on his arm. Joe was lazily stroking his hair and Nicky was once again overcome with the feeling of how easy it all felt. He had no idea how they ended up spooning, but Nicky knew that he would miss having Joe at his back and falling asleep in his arms.

Nicky turned around slowly in the man’s arms, so as not to awaken him. His beautiful face looked so peaceful and soft. From up close, he could see that Joe had a few freckles on his face, his dark hair looking nicely tousled. Nicky touched one of his curls and the man mumbled something in his sleep, pulling him closer to him.

Nicky wanted to wake him up, talk to him - what does he do? He mentioned that he draws, right? What kind of poetry did he like to read? Does he usually bring scared-looking strangers to his home and gives them the best night of their lives? He just wanted to know more about this amazing man who had been so kind and patient with him. The contrast between some of the filthy things he said to him in bed and the soft way he treated him later, made Nicky think he was perfect. When Joe looked at Nicky, he felt beautiful. Seen. Nicky wished he could see himself through his eyes.

But the sun was rising and Nicolò had to leave. He had to think that this was just one pleasant evening. Something that couldn’t and shouldn’t go further. Nicky had a solid, safe, predictable, boring life. And Joe was just a random guy that he met at a bar. A guy who knew how to play him just right and gave him a little bit of happiness. But still, just a guy. For all he knew, Joe probably expected Nicky to be gone when he woke up. For all he knew, what might’ve been unforgettable to Nicky, was just one more night to this man.

Nicky untangled himself from Joe’s arms and collected his scattered clothes. Quickly and quietly, he put them on, hoping Joe was a heavy-sleeper. He checked his phone. The two missing calls from his wife last night appeared on the screen. Nicky almost wanted her to be cheating on him as well, it would make his guilty less heavy. Maybe one day she would surprise him and leave him. She’s braver than him.

Nicky exited the room and made his way to the front door, trying not to pay attention to anything so that he wouldn’t be even more interested in Joe. When he reached for the doorknob, he overheard Joe’s voice.

“Nicky?”

He turned. Joe was leaning against the wall. Wearing only sweatpants and no shirt. It almost made Nicky throw all caution to the wind... again.

He waited. Joe wanted to say something. What was it? ‘Stay for a bit, let’s chat’? ‘Come back to bed, I’m not done with you’? ‘Stop being a fucking coward, get a divorce and stay with me’?

Nicky knew he was way over his head with the last one, but he didn’t want Joe to disappear from his life. He needed him to make the first move again.

“Goodbye, beautiful”. Joe gave him a bittersweet smile and went back to his room. So was that what he wanted to say?

“Thank you, Joe”. Nicky said it for no one to hear. Nicky was still processing what happened, but in a strange way, he knew he wouldn’t have last night happening in any other way. Maybe Joe and him would meet again. Maybe when Nicky was less of a repressed coward. Maybe just to talk; Joe seemed to understand him really well. Or this was it and things would stay the same in Nicky’s life, because at the end of the day, the thing that scared him the most, was changing.

He closed the door and left.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEESH  
> This one was admittedly less fun to write than the first because i was sober, which means I overthought it a little bit; but I do hope it was at least a little bit titillating and the angst made you suffer! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, so that i can know!! Any language and length are welcomed!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
